Oops! Maia Bad!
by aimtbj
Summary: Mommy taught me a lot about 'context' that day: even more than she taught me about weddings! Set after Gospel, Maia's POV.


So, what do we need in the thick of all this _4400_ drama? Humor! Hopefully I provide it for you all! Anyway, this isn't a Diana/Marco fic, but fans (like me!) should enjoy it! In fact, non-Diana/Marco fans will enjoy it too! I hope! So…enjoy!

Disclaimers: My wallet tells me that I don't own them. I believe it!

I.

Maia's Diary August 13, 2006

_Dad. Daddy. Maybe Papa? Nah: too _Little House on the Prairie_ for me. I want something different than what I called my birth-dad. Um…I got it! I'll just call him "Ben" for a bit, and if I'm ever in big trouble, I'll let "dad" slip in, and it'll all be perfect! Yes!_

_I CAN'T WAIT FOR MOM TO GET MARRIED!_

_I know I've already written it in here once, but I need to write it again! And again! I have to lay out a reeeaally descriptive version of the wedding I saw because I am so EXCITED! Okay:_

_It's outside. The sun is close to setting, and there are only a few clouds in the sky. There are lots of people, but it's hard to see how many. They're all sitting in neat little rows, waiting, when the music starts! It's the Wedding March, and here come Ben and Mommy! There's a nice-looking ring on Ben's finger, and Mommy is smiling a lot-I can see her through the veil! There are a bunch of people in tuxes and dresses at the front (I'm one of them, and I love the dress!), under a beautiful arch, and in the center is the minister or priest guy performing the ceremony! He starts speaking and that's where the vision fades. _

_Well, I guess that's enough writing for today: I have to do research. Mommy gets kind of flustered every time I mention weddings, so I have to see what they're usually like on my own! _

II.

The Skouris HomeAugust 16, 2006

"Ouch! Stupid scissors!"

In a near frenzy, Maia snipped away at the pictures that lay before her. Mounds of magazines and piles of family photos littered the living room floor as Maia tried to better envision her vision.

"This dress looks nice, I just wish I had a smaller picture of Mommy! Her head looks huge!" Getting all of the bridal magazines had been surprisingly easy, given Isabelle's recent state of exile. A lot of the kids at school liked to sneak into the higher levels of the Center just for fun, so while Maia was near the suite area, she just sort of…borrowed Isabelle's left over magazines. She was gone anyway! She wouldn't miss them!

"Aha!" Maia squealed with absolute glee upon finding the perfect set of dress for her self. It was simple, elegant, and would make her look and feel like an angel! Maybe they would invite Tyler…

"I like it sweetheart, but I'm not sure about the beige monstrosity of a wedding gown next to it."

Maia whipped around, sending paper flying everywhere. "Oh, hi Mom! I-I didn't hear you come in! How was work?" She tried (and failed) to look innocently charming.

"Oh, it was very interesting: tracking stolen promicin and all that involves." Diana scooted in next to her daughter on the floor, while allowing a rare, mischievous smile appear. "What have you been up to?"

Maia gulped. Guilty! "Mommy, I just wanted to know more about weddings. All I know is stuff I see in movies or have read here, and now my favorite person in the world is going to have one!" Diana's heart swelled at the word "favorite." She would never tire of hearing her daughter speak of her like that, so she decided to preserve the moment. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Maia blinked twice, not expecting it to be so easy. Her mom was usually a little…tight about these things. _It's nice to know that as a precog I can still be surprised! _ "I dunno. I guess the basics. Where are they held? How many people usually come? When do we eat the cake?"

"Alright, that's simple enough." Diana hadn't expected it to be this easy! As long as no questions about the honeymoon came up, she'd be just fine! "Traditionally, they're held in churches-"

"Not yours!"

"Yes, well," she cleared her throat. "Sometimes they are. It really depends on the people getting married to decide how many guests, and cake is eaten at the reception, sometime after the ceremony."

The young girl's eyes sparkled. "How many people will you invite? Will yours' be as big as Isabelle's?"

Diana had to laugh at that. "No chance of that! And Ben and I haven't discussed that much! Vision or no vision, we're holding off on the planning."

Disappointed didn't quite remove the gleam from Maia's countenance. "If you say so! And I have another question! Does the wedding start right after the bride and groom walk together down the aisle? The magazines only talk about what happens before and after."

Diana thought this over, puzzled, while trying to ignore the fact that her ten-year-old had read something involving "after the wedding." "That's the end of the wedding. The beginning is when the father and bride walk towards the pastor."

Now it was Maia's turn for confusion. "But doesn't the couple walk together?"

"Actually, no. It's always been considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. The groom stands at the front of the church and the bride walks up the aisle, usually with her dad." Diana grimaced. "My escort might change, but the man standing at the front won't."

Maia now had a very bad feeling about all this, but she made one, valiant, last-ditch effort to save everything. "Rings! Uh, wedding rings are worn while walking up the aisle, right?"

Up went her mother's eyebrow! "No, those are saved for the exchanging of vows. Why do you ask?"

"No? But I saw you…and then…but…what? I thought…OH." Maia instantly reddened. _Uh-oh._

"Maia? What's wrong?" At this point, the young precog had started to sputter like a broken-down car. "Maia?" Suspicion now laced Diana's tone, and her face grew set. "What is it?"

"Um, well," Maia wisely changed tactics. "Mommy? Do you remember when Sara took me? And she made us forget eachother?" _Okay, almost there…perfect! A tear! _"I'm really glad it didn't work, because I love you!"

Her ploy didn't work either. "Maia, what's wrong? I know you saw something!"

Attempting the angelic face one last time, Maia finally caved. "Um, Mommy? I think I might have misinterpreted my vision just a bit…"

III.

Maia's DiarySeptember 3, 2006

…_Mommy taught me a lot about "context" that day-even more than she taught me about weddings! After our VEEERRRYYYY LOOOOOONG discussion (I missed school the next day because we were up so late!), Mommy and I finally figured things out. She and Grandpa don't get along, so he wouldn't be walking her down the aisle. But every girl (so I'm told), wants someone in their family to be the one to "give them away!" That means a brother-in-law would be a perfect candidate. Especially since they really do get along. At least I know why he had a ring on his finger in my vision. _

_So what's that mean for Ben? Mommy called him up, explained my vision to him, and they met for their own looong talk. I, luckily, was asleep, and it only took me one hour of faking it to finally get that way! Like I could face him after that mistake! Sometime after I woke up, Mom told me that she and Ben were going to go back to the way things were B.V (before vision. It's a household term around here)._

_But that's where the REAL drama comes in! Ben crawled back to Aunt April with tail between his legs (that's how she described it), pleading to be taken back. She reall, wanted to-everyone could see that-but she was hurt by what he'd done, and would…"find it extremely difficult to take him back after he broke the initial trust" (her words!). Plus, she got over hating herself really quickly and turned on Mommy and Ben for some reason, so that didn't help. When she got onto them about blindly trusting following all of my visions, Mommy not-so-gently reminded her that she had done the same with me not even a year ago. She may have been reluctant, but Aunt April seemed to accept that point. Besides, all seemed to be forgiven when I worked up enough tears and apologized. Just to clinch it, we had an "Auntie/Niece day-out," and I showed her a winning lottery ticket just for old time's sake. _

_In the end, I could've messed everything up, but it all turned out just fine! Aunt April and (UNCLE!) Ben are back together, Mommy and Ben are friends with no awkwardness between them (not too much, anyway), and I am exactly thirteen months, twelve days, and two hours away from having a cousin! I will have to try to change what they name her though. I don't see how April could possibly name her daughter Sara…_

_Anyway, I'd better go: the four of us are going out to dinner soon! But I still just wish I knew who my new daddy will be. I didn't have the vision again (I never do have them twice), but I dreamt about it, and I saw the back of him! I know he had black hair, and he MIGHT'VE been wearing glasses…_

_But that could've simply been a dream! _


End file.
